La fuerza del destino
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: Lo conocí cuando era una niña de 8 años, el tenia 15 al igual que mi hermana. Me enamore de el cuando cumplí 11 años, en ese entonces Tanya se había ido a vivir a Londres, le iba a revelar mis sentimientos cuando cumplí 13 años, pero Tanya volvió e hizo que todo se viniera abajo, lo peor fue cuando descubrimos que Tanya estaba embarazada de Edward. Eso hizo que mi mundo se cayera.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Lo conocí cuando era apenas una niña de 8 años, el ya tenía 15 años. Era _**el**_ hijo de nuestra nueva sirvienta. Se habían tenido que mudar a Forks, por unos problemas. Edward sufría mucho, se sentía solo, técnicamente era el único hombre en el lugar, bueno tenía un mejor amigo, pero no vivía en la hacienda. Para él todo se limitaba a jugar con un balón de fútbol, yo lo veía a lo lejos jugar con el; no me atrevía a acercarme. Desde el lugar donde lo veía podía ver como su semblante reflejaba tristeza, podía notarlo. Su postura era encorvada y siempre estaba con la mirada gacha. Así pasaron tres meses, en ninguno de esos tres meses me acerque a él, mamá siempre se quejaba de él y de su madre, decía que solo eran unos aprovechados. Papá me decía que ignorara a mi madre, que Edward y Carmen solo eran unos empleados mas.

Hasta que un día estaba paseando en el jardín, y me encontré con su balón de Fútbol, por lo que me había dicho mi abuela (Rene) Edward había perdido su balón dos semanas atrás, ella y yo creíamos que mi madre se lo había ocultado entre las orquídeas. Sonreía ante el hecho que yo lo habían encontrado, así que lo tome y arranque una de las hermosas orquídeas de mi madre y fui corriendo a la orilla de la piscina (cuando Edward no estaba jugando con su balón estaba a la orilla de la alberca observando su reflejo) y al llegar no me equivocaba ahí estaba Edward, tan tranquilo como siempre, con sus cabellos color bronce alborotados y sus lentes negros de pasta ya rotos. Él al escuchar mis pisadas se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y se giró al verme.

_-Encontré tu balón-Fue la genial frase que se me ocurrió decir, él me volteo a ver las manos y sonrío con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me hace suspirar, me extiende sus manos y yo le entrego el balón, él lo toma._

_-Gracias, llevo dos semanas buscándolo-Dice en un susurro, su voz es aterciopelada._

_Bajo la mirada a mis manos y veo que sigo sosteniendo la orquídea, levanto la mano y la pongo enfrente de su rostro._

_-Es para ti, se dan mucho por aquí.-El la toma y me ve a los ojos, verde con azul se encuentran._

_-Es muy bonita-Yo le suelto una sonrisa.-Al igual que tu._

Desde ese momento empezamos una amistad muy fuerte. Él fue al único que tuve cuando Tanya se fue a Londres a estudiar, fue mi único apoyo y con el tiempo me fui enamorando de él, la primera vez que lo admite tenia 11 años, fue cuando estábamos en Londres visitando a Tanya, Edward se había quedado en Estados Unidos y yo lo extrañaba mucho, la primera que lo supo fue mi abuela.

_-Bella.-Me llama mi abuela mientras yo veo a lo lejos, estamos en un hotel. Mis padres han salido con Tanya y no se a que hora volverán, yo no he querido ir porque si salgo extrañare mas a Edward.-Se que lo extrañas mucho cielo, pero no es para tanto.-Me dice y yo la volteo a ver con una ceja alzada._

_-Abuela, es que no solo lo extraño. Quieres estar con él a cada segundo, siento que mi vida no tiene sentido si él no está.-Tras terminar de decir eso ella abre mucho sus ojos y presiento que sus ojos se saldrán de la órbita._

_-Lo amas.-No es una pregunta es una afirmación_.

Cuando cumplí los 13 años le iba a revelar mis sentimientos, pero Tanya volvió y eso trunco mis planes. Edward se enamoro de ella.

_-¿Como pudiste?-Le grito a Edward mientras me acerco a él corriendo.-¿Como pudiste hacerme esto a mi?_

_Él me mira con sorpresa en sus ojos, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo le he hablado así._

_-Bella puedo explicártelo to...-No le dejo terminar ya que le he soltado una bofetada que me ha dolido mas a mi que a él._

_-Nunca te perdonare, nunca lo haré,-Le digo con rabia, sus ojos se anegan en lagrimas.-Pensé que confiabas en mi, pensé que eso sería suficiente para que me dijeras que era lo que le sucedía a Tanya, pero no. Preferiste ocultarme que te revolcabas con Tanya, y lo peor que la había dejado embarazada,-Mi voz se quiebra al final, mis sollozos resuenan en el ambiente._

_-Por favor Bella-Me dice y yo niego con la ca cabeza._

_-En la vida te me vuelvas a acercar Mansen._

Después de eso salí corriendo para ya no verlo, Tanya quería abortar pero mi padre y mi abuela la obligaron a tener al bebé, obviamente nos iríamos a otro lado para no levantar sospechas de las personas chismosas de Forks. En fin, Tanya tuvo al bebé pero ella lo odiaba con toda su alma, así que cuando el bebé desapareció no le dio mucha importancia, mi madre y Tanya prefirieron dejar así el misterio del bebé desaparecido. Así que volvimos a Forks y estuvimos en la boca de todo el mundo ya que habíamos desaparecido durante diez meses y todos pensaban que estábamos estudiando en Londres, cuando en realidad estábamos en Alaska.

De Edward no supimos mucho, solo que había desaparecido después de que su madre muriera. El enterarme que Carmen había muerto significó un giro enorme para mi, nunca en la vida imagine que Carmen estuviera muerta, todo este tiempo imagine que Edward y Carmen estaban en su casa, mas o menos bien. Pero me equivocaba, lo primero que quise hacer cuando me entere de su muerte fue ir al cementerio a dejarle unas flores, diario lo hacia y después de nueve años lo sigo haciendo, gracias a mi la tumba de Carmen se ha mantenido en pie.

Pero en este momento lo importante es algo que pensé que no volvería en mi futuro.

_-Esta es la mesa del señor Demetri Vulturi, Señor Cullen-Levanto la mirada para ver como es este importante empresario con el que vamos a comer Demetri y yo._

_El levantar la mirada es lo peor que puedo hacer, al hacerlo me encuentro con un rostro demasiado conocido. Es mas guapo que antes, ya no utiliza sus anteojos y se nota que ya no se ve como cuando tenía veinte, ahora luce como todo un hombre. Con su cabello cobrizo alborotado, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa torcida que todavía me hace soñar. _

_-Edward.-Susurro su nombre lo suficientemente bajo para que él no me escuche._

㈣3㈣3㈣3㈣3€&amp; &amp;€ &amp;€&amp;"

Bueno como dije ya antes son ideas, y haré la que tenga más comentarios, mi amiga esta teniendo un poco de problemas para poder escribir su capítulo, pero me ha dicho que en cuanto pueda actualiza. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	2. 1

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios con críticas constructivas que me dejaron, en serio agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios.

Quiero que sepan que estoy tomando muy enserio sus consejos por lo que ya estoy buscando una Beta.

Y les haré algunas aclaraciones con eso de que Forks es parte de EUA y obviamente se habla el ingles. Pero en mi historia todo es diferente, en Forks se hablara Español, todos los demás lugares será Ingles. Solo en Forks Español e Italiano...

Lamento mucho las oraciones en ingles y no solo hice que Bella quedara mal, si no que hasta yo quede mal y estoy muy avergonzada de eso. Lamento mucho la gramática y la ortografía, y si no tengo mucho tiempo y también por eso busco la beta.

Si ustedes conocen a una o si ustedes mismos (as) me podrían brindar su ayuda. Se los agradecería mucho.

De nuevo gracias por sus críticas y sus comentarios de apoyo.

Les aviso que tengo un grupo de Facebook en donde subiré varias cosas como debates, imágenes y mas cosas. Las invito a unirseles.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

BellaGreyHerondale


End file.
